School Outing
by sbrianson
Summary: It's the last day of school and Remus and Sirius decide to give the students of Hogwarts an end-of-year treat that they'll never forget...


School Outing

By Stan Brianson

Pairing:Remus Lupin / Sirius Black

Rating: "M" for descriptions of homosexual sexual situations and relationships

DISCLAIMER: This story is fictional – that's F-I-C-T-I-O-N. It never happened, and is not real. It is the product of my own imagination. It contains descriptions of male slash (that's male/male homosexual relations). If you do not like this type of content, or if you find homosexuality or its practice offensive, please click the "Back" button or close your Internet browser NOW, and do not read any further. All characters and copyrights are owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers™ (AOL Time Warner), but this story is owned by me and is all my own work.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" Remus sighed. 

"Oh, come _on_, Moony!" jeered Sirius. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"_Padders_," hissed Remus, "this isn't quite a normal prank, you know. It's not a game of 'bogies' during History of Magic, or letting off fireworks in the Transfiguration corridor."

"I know. That's the _point_. And anyway, you said you _wanted_ to last night."

"Did I? I seem to remember that I didn't _want_ to say yes..." Remus _hadn't_ wanted to agree to the prank, but unfortunately his partner had asked him to do it after getting him into the sort of position where one tends to have a difficult time saying no to _anything_. If one wanted one's boyfriend to continue what he was doing, anyway!

"But you _did_ say yes!" Sirius reminded him. "And it's not as if it really matters, does it. They can't exactly _do_ anything."

"Oh, that's _alright_, then!" Remus spat sarcastically. "Just because we can't get expelled or anything like that! We'll be out in front of the whole fucking school, Pads!"

"I thought that was mostly the point, Mr Lupin." Remus sighed again. He wasn't going to win, and he knew it.

"O-_kay_, you win. Honestly! Sometimes I don't know why the Hell I love you!" And Sirius grinned, not because he had talked his boyfriend into having sex outside by the lake, but because for the first time, Remus Lupin had told him that he loved him.

It was the end of the school year, a day of electric charges running through the school as students, from eleven to eighteen, celebrated going home from school and relaxing during the long summer holiday. And the Seventh Years, free at last from the agony of NEWTs and exams, would leave school for the last time ever. So, naturally, the Marauders had been playing quite a _few_ pranks over the course of the day. And, of course, the Seventh Years were allowed to return home via any method of transportation that they wished. James thought that the four Marauders and his girlfriend, Lily, would be travelling on the Hogwarts Express for one final time. However, when Sirius and Remus learned that Peter would be Apparating, because some Uncle Thomas or something of his had sorted out a job he was to start almost immediately after leaving school, the couple had begun to make their _own_ plans…

Sirius had bought himself a motorbike. A standard, muggle motorbike, complete with smoky exhaust fumes, noisy engine, and the ability to fly. Okay, maybe not a _completely_ muggle machine then. But still… And the couple had planned to ride a lap of honour around the school grounds before flying off home, via a wizarding hotel just north of Manchester. And being the last day of school, and sick of all the girls asking him to go out with them, Sirius had gotten the idea for one last, final prank.

It would mean outing himself in front of a lot of the school, but also outing _Remus_, and revealing themselves as a couple. The plan – skip the last feast in the Great Hall and go down to the lake, strip naked, and make love. Afterwards, ride around the school on Sirius's motorbike (still naked – give the girls who asked private questions about him to his dorm-mates a quick thrill while they were at it) until the noise attracted a crowd from inside, and kiss. And when the crowd starts talking, shout "goodbye", wish everybody luck, and ride off into the sunset, leaving the school gossips (and they were _many_) to do the rest of the work for them.

Remus was already out to his parents, having told them that he was gay last summer. He had also informed them since that he was going out with Sirius. His parents had been amazing over the subject ("After all, we can cope with our son being a _werewolf_. This news is _nothing_ compared to that!" his mother had said). They had even written to congratulate the couple, but also to urge Sirius to keep things under wraps as far as his own parents went. Not out of any sort of shame – no! – for Mr and Mrs Lupin had already met Sirius before and were very happy for them both. No – they were worried for Sirius, because of the Black Family's reputation, that they _wouldn't _react very well and were concerned for their son's boyfriend's safety. Remus's parents also knew, of course, that the couple had planned and secured a flat in Liverpool, where they had jobs lined up – Sirius was beginning Auror training, Remus was to teach music and basic schoolwork like reading and maths in a hedge-school system to prepare younger children to enter Hogwarts.

But the couple had kept very quiet about their relationship and their future plans. In fact, it was only their two closest, most trusted friends who knew about them and had the slightest idea that they were anything more than "just good friends". Remus saw no point in "rocking the boat while the sailing's calm", a proverb which was one of his grandfather's favourite sayings. Sirius had reluctantly agreed, all the time wanting to shout his love from the turrets and towers of Hogwarts Castle. He understood, however, that Remus had enough to deal with because of the underground gossip network as it was – rumours were already rife around the school as to why the good-looking boy did not have (in fact, had _never_ had) a girlfriend. And the fact that he had a nasty tendency to disappear once a month had _not_ gone unnoticed… And so Sirius had kept quiet about them.

And now, as the two boys stood in front of the lake, the daylight slowly starting to fade, Sirius looked at his lover. He had been in love with Remus for several months now.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked.

"Of course I am. I was only joking before!"

Sirius reached out and undid the clasp of Remus's robes, causing them to fall onto the ground in a crumpled heap. And the couple undressed each other. Sirius chuckled quietly to himself as he noticed Remus clothes in a messy mound a foot across by his feet, as Remus had folded Sirius's garments neatly into a small pile next to himself. Sirius reached out a hand and slowly began to trace along the mottled, scaly scar tissue on his lover's chest – lines and patterns which he knew his way along better than a Cockney Muggle would know a map of the London Underground map. Remus closed his eyes and purred – usually so wolf-like, only Sirius could have coaxed such a feline sound from him. It was this tracing act that he loved more than anything, even more than Sirius feeding him chocolates in bed. For rather than ignoring the vicious scarring which covered him, Sirius embraced it. It made him feel so special, so _loved_ – as Sirius saw what was, in the young Mr Lupin's eyes, Remus's biggest flaw and made it seem like an added bonus, an extra lovely feature. Far from reminding Remus of lunar movements and lycanthropy, it actually allowed him to forget. For a little while, at least…

The couple embraced as Sirius held Remus as close to him as possible, holding on to him, kissing him, _breathing_ him, slowly pulling the two of them into a lazy supine position beside the glassy, still lake as the sun slowly started its course to setting. They had a wonderful ability, neglected by so many as trivial and unimportant (whilst being quite the contrary), of commencing lovemaking with a kiss and not stopping until long after its conclusion, and he wished that the practice would never stop. Ever. Hands finding and stroking inflamed arousal, making each other feel better than anyone else had ever felt in the whole world, using expert, well-practiced hands.

And as Remus slipped his aching erection into Sirius, Sirius cried out. But not in pain – there used to be so much pain on entry, no matter how hard Sirius hoped for there to be not even the slightest twinge. And never getting his wish, even though it had been getting better. But for the first time in their relationship, Sirius was able to cry out in pure ecstasy as the combination of practice, lubrication, determination, gentleness and love finally worked. Remus and Sirius, joined together as closely as two people in love can possibly, physically, ever become.

Remus and Sirius, two people, one single entity, and not another person to interrupt their solitary, perfect world. Two people in love, the way that it was meant to be throughout all the fauna on the planet, from the smallest insect to the great blue whale, from monkeys acting out primal instincts to humans themselves, partaking in the most basic conditioning and yet the most beautiful act of all – coitus, after all, is the most mysterious and yet clearest of all phenomenons of love, affection and closeness which anything can physically enjoy.

The only people who mattered were each other, as they slowly rocked back and forth in the dying sunlight. For the first time ever with no need for artificial silencing aids and magic, no need to muffle their sounds of pleasure, no need to choke back and swallow their screams of joy and ecstasy as they enjoyed another first – a single, simultaneous climax…

After an eternity that was ten minutes, the lovers rose to their feet once more, trembling with exertion and awe at their union. Remus brushed two stray, silky dark locks out of his partner's eyes as they kissed once more. Their last kiss in secret. For after the final stage of their plan would be executed, there would be no going back. None. In the next few minutes, for better or for worse, everyone would know the _real_ Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Everyone in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would know them for what they were…

No. Everyone would know them for _who_ they were.

Regardless of whether they would see the love between to destined, fellow men as a freak show and the worst breech of nature imaginable…

Or maybe, just _maybe_, they would see it for the beautiful, joyous and inspiring thing that it was…

"Merlin, I love you, Remus. Did I ever tell you that?"

"A few times, yes." Remus replied.

"Then let's go. It's time." Sirius proclaimed, jumping onto the motorbike, wearing nothing but a love-struck, contented, post-coital grin.

"No!" the werewolf suddenly half shouted, half pleaded.

"What? What is it?"

"Don't make me do it. Please." Remus sobbed quietly.

"I-I don't understand. What's wrong?"

"I … I can't. I thought I could go through with it, but I can't."

"Shh…" Sirius whispered, thinking that his boyfriend had cold feet about outing himself. "It's okay. Nobody's making you do anything. We'll just sneak away quietly if you want."

"No, it's not that. I just can't do the whole thing, you know, naked." Remus blushed as he spoke. "My scars… all my scars… I don't want … I can't… everyone will see… they… they'll know…"

"Oh," his partner soothed at the self-conscious boy, dismounting the motorbike. "Well, that's okay! We'll get dressed."

"Sorry…"

"Now we'll have none of that, Mr Lupin! Otherwise you'll be in big trouble when we get to the hotel!" Both boys giggled as they began to dress. Soon afterwards, they both had climbed onto the motorbike, Sirius taking the driver's position.

"Are you sure you still want to do this, Moony?"

"Yes. Surer than anything. Sorry for being a bit bashful just then. I know it's not like me, being unsure about myself being naked and all, but that's only in front of you guys, and you all know about… me, and everything. Nothing's… you know, out of the ordinary to you…"

"Not at all. I understand. Ready to go?"

"Absolutely." And at that, Sirius turned the ignition key and the bike roared to life. He turned around to Remus, and as his boyfriend gave him the thumbs up, he turned the throttle and the bike sped off towards the castle.

And speed they did. Remus hadn't ever been on the motorbike before. And although Sirius had assured him that it was perfectly safe, Sirius had a nasty habit of being a bit… _careless_ with the truth on some occasions, usually when there was a big risk to personal safety involved, and he had an inclination that convincing him of this particular part of the plan was one of said occasions of carelessness. The noise was deafening – there was thick grey-black smoke billowing out of the bike's exhaust, and although Remus Lupin was certainly no auto-mechanic he was quite sure that motorcycles shouldn't make that _particular_ whining noise while in operation. He clung on tight and clenched his eyes shut as tightly as he could, mumbling an assortment of swear words (all, curiously enough, aimed at Sirius) under his breath. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of his life as the enchanted motor vehicle sped around hairpin turns tight, skidded around tight corners, whooping, cheering and positively howling with delight.

And it _was_ a noise – they didn't even need to circle the school, for as they arrived at the main gates a small crowd had already congregated, looking for what was causing the rumpus and what the fuss was all about. And as Sirius slowed the bike and switched off the engine allowing the couple to come to a screeching halt in front of the masses of gawping spectators, even more people were running outside to see what was diverting everyone's attention.

The couple looked at each other, and at the eye contact – misty amber light lost in the sea of shimmering silver – Remus leant his head towards Sirius and the two mouths met. This wasn't a normal kiss. It wasn't even the kiss of lovers – it was a kiss between two soul-mates, two perfect partners so involved with each other… so knowledgeable of each other that blindfolded they could still satisfy each other as perfectly as they could with full sight. A kiss shared between two people who not only were meant for each other, but would never know anyone else. And all around them time stood still – the only reminder of the real world at all being the cheers, wolf-whistles and catcalls of the crowd. The Slytherins shouting derogatory remarks; the Ravenclaws casting stern, disapproving glances down noses and muttering amongst themselves; the Hufflepuffs declaring what a wonderful thing it was that the duo felt safe enough to share their passion for one another with the world; and the Gryffindors displaying an ambivalence of pride at the union and hurt at being the last to know about goings-on in their own house…

James and Lily stood in the crowd, grinning, watching the couple in their embrace.

"And about bloody time, too," said James.

"Yep," agreed Lily, "I assume it's just me and thee taking the train back to London, then?"

"Yeah. But then I've gone and booked us a room in a bed and breakfast in round the corner from Eye-Stone station –"

"_Euston_ station, James" the redhead sighed.

"Whatever. Because tomorrow we're making our way up to Liverpool."

"Liverpool? Whatever are we going _there_ for?"

"Why, Remus and Sirius's _housewarming_ party, of course!" he said, looking at her as if she had sprouted four arms from the top of her chest. Meanwhile, Peter was running and bouncing around, practically hysterical with the excitement.

"Moony and Padfoot!" he shouted.

"Calm down, for Merlin's sake, Peter! Don't wet yourself!" James replied.

"But Moony and Padfoot, James! Remus and Sirius!"

"Yes, Wormtail. I am perfectly aware of the situation."

"But – but – you _knew_?" the chubby boy whined, looking slightly crestfallen, as if he hadn't been let in on some huge conspiracy that the rest of the world knew about.

"Yes."

"But _I_ didn't!"

"No."

"Well… why didn't you _tell_ me?" the excited youth whined.

"Because it was a _secret_, Peter. That's the whole point of secrets – you don't tell anyone. And you know what you're like. You're _useless_ at keeping secrets!" James joked.

Meanwhile, the crowd suddenly parted in the manner of the Red Sea, and through it strode Professor McGonagall. The Deputy Headmistress stormed up to the lovers, a look blacker than Sirius's hair upon her brow. Coughing loudly, the couple broke their kiss and turned to face their former Head of House.

"Ahem. Mr Lupin. Mr Black. The Headmaster wishes it to be known to you that your behaviour is inappropriate, unnatural, disgusting, and not to be tolerated in this school, and if there was any point to the exercise he would have you both immediately expelled on the spot. _I_, however, wish it to be known that I think that you two make a really cute couple." The middle-aged witch smiled warmly at the two young lovers and winked. "And it's about bloody time too, if I _do_ say so! I was getting really fed up of all of those surreptitious games of 'footsie' under the desks in my Transfiguration classes! Now, away off home, you two, and enjoy the rest of your lives."

Professor McGonagall extended her hand, first to the Prefect, then to the prankster, and shook each of their hands in turn.

"Until the next time we meet," she spoke softly, trying to resist the floodgates welling up near to bursting behind her eyes. 'Yes, Minerva old girl,' she thought sadly, 'as much as you hate to admit it, you're going to miss the antics of these two, sure enough.' She turned to depart, and in the manner of someone who has forgotten her handbag, turned back to the couple.

"Look after him, Mr Black," she said, fixing Sirius a _look_, which on a good day would have slain every giant left on the planet. "You deserve him. Now you make damn sure that _he_ deserves _you_ in return." And with that, she swept away through the crowds, and into the castle, breaking into a brisk stride which turned into a sprint towards her office, so that nobody would see the tears already rolling down her cheeks.

With both boys aboard the motorcycle once more, Sirius started the engine.

"Bye, everyone!" Sirius shouted to the cheering, waving crowd in front of them. "Good luck, and see you soon!"

"So, Sirius, _do_ I deserve you?" asked Remus, playfully.

"What do _you_ think, Reemy?" he answered, as the bike began to accelerate away from the castle. "What do _you_ think?" Remus grinned broadly to himself as they took off into the dying orange sunset overhead. He didn't need an answer – he didn't need _anyone_ to answer his last question. He already knew.


End file.
